


Corruption

by hunting_angel (stardazed_daydreams)



Series: Reverse!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, boy king au, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardazed_daydreams/pseuds/hunting_angel
Summary: The angel turns and impassive eye to the dead demons on the floor. His gaze shifts back to meet Gabriel’s, and he sounds almost bored when he responds. “Righteous fury is above my paygrade.”





	Corruption

“Gabriel,” the angel says, sword slick with blood. “I have a proposition for you.”

  
Slowly removing the plastic from a sucker, Gabriel casts a glance to the bodies littered on the floor. “Well,” he drawls, dropping the wrapper on the ground. “You certainly have my attention, angel.”

The angel’s lips thin as his blade dematerializes, disappearing off to wherever they store it. “Heaven is corrupt,” he says, and my, isn’t _that_ interesting. “I want your help in… dismantling the current leadership.”

“You want me to _kill_ _God?_ ” Gabriel asks, sticking the sucker in his mouth. “I have to say, that’s a tall order, even for the King of Hell.”

“No,” the angel corrects. “God hasn’t been seen in millennia. Micheal is running around controlling the army, promising it’s all a part of God’s plan. But it isn’t.” He frowns, clearly uncomfortable. “Micheal needs to die. I don’t care who does it, even… hellspawn like you." 

"That’s _king_ to you,” Gabriel snarls, twirling the candy between his lips with a smirk. 

The giant look unimpressed, his face an expressionless mask. “Oh, is it?” He deadpans, and Gabriel can’t help but to laugh. 

“Oh, I like you,” he says, leaning back in his throne. “So unlike your brothers and sisters. So much less… righteous.”

The angel turns and impassive eye to the dead demons on the floor. His gaze shifts back to meet Gabriel’s, and he sounds almost bored when he responds. “Righteous fury is above my paygrade.”

Gabriel laughs again. “You’re a hoot, moose,” he says, flicking the spent lollipop stick at his chest, where it sticks. “Care to introduce yourself?”

He brushed the stick to the floor. “Samuel,” he says tersely. 

“Well, _Samuel_ ,” Gabriel purrs, leaning forward and propping his elbows up on his knees. “What’s in it for me?”

Samuel’s gaze shifts from bored to determined as he realizes that Gabriel’s willing to help. “Anything,” he says earnestly, and maybe he isn’t entirely free of that angel brainwashing. 

Gabriel raises a single, suggestive eyebrow. “ _Anything_?” He echoes. 

Samuel nods. “Anything you want… King.” he pulls a face like he’s sucking a sour lemon drop, but it’s a start. 

A slow smirk spreads across Gabriel’s face. “You’ve got yourself a deal, angel.” 


End file.
